ESTAMPAS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: 22 Drabblecitos tan pequeñitos como estampas y significativos como ellas…Varias parejas hetero y yaoi, subidos de una…
1. Chapter 1

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

22 Drabblecitos tan _pequeñitos_ como estampas y significativos como ellas…Varias parejas hetero y yaoi, subidos de una…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

¡Bienvenidos sean todos!

Les pido que sino les gusta alguna de las parejas al menos le den una oportunidad a las que sean de su agrado… Gracias…

He acomodado las parejas alfabéticamente… ¡Espero les gusten…!

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES!!**

¡De antemano gracias por leer! y si es su voluntad dejar reviews ¡Gracias también por ello…!

P.D.: Están cortísimos (desde 80 a 249 palabras) porque los escribí todos en un mismo rato, necesitaba despejarme de la tarea…


	2. ALLENA AllenxLenalee

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**ALLENA**

(AllenxLenalee)

El viento sopla suavemente acariciando las hojas, pero en su mente sólo ella está presente, y él se dedica a admirar sus mejillas rojas…

Ella está bajo su cuerpo y se estremece bellamente ante el sutil toqueteo, de sus manos contra su piel y sus besos tan dulces como la miel…

No es la primera vez, y aun así él se esmera por hacerla sentir bien…

Pero ella no es de las que les gusta sólo recibir, así que hace a sus cuerpo coincidir en un choque que estimula sus intimidades y aumenta sus deseos carnales…

No sólo tienen dulces personalidades, es su deseo de dar el que los lleva a desbocar en un encuentro placentero lleno de amor duradero…

Ambos son tercos a su manera, amantes de los que hay que temer, porque a ellos les gusta proteger a la persona merecedora de su querer…


	3. ALLOU AllenxLou Fa

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**ALLOU**

(AllenxLou Fa)

Estando entre sus brazos la chica sigue sin creer que aquello le esté sucediendo, que sus labios se estén fundiendo con los de él, su blanco delirio…

Pero sus mejillas arreboladas por la falta de aire y la sorpresa del acto no pueden estar erradas…

Su corazón palpita, sus emociones son claras, el brillo de sus ojos la delata, es algo que siempre deseaba a pesar de no esperar que realmente pasara…

Sus sentimientos son correspondidos, todo su ser se llena de gozo, quiere gritar, quiere saltar de alegría infinita, pero no puede su cuerpo está inmóvil…

Entonces él le sonríe y su felicidad se desborda, siente el calor aumentar en su cuerpo hasta perderse en la nada… Si tiene suerte quizá cuando despierte seguirá en los brazos de quien preocupado le llama con su voz de terciopelo…

Si, quizá… Definitivamente el chico no esperaba que se desmayara…


	4. ARYADE ArystarxEliade

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**ARYALE**

(ArystarxEliade)

Arystar-sama solía provocar en ella un deseo irrefutable y a su vez ella era tan deseable por su olor para su señor, de una forma insoportable…

Un amor indescriptible que simplemente se dio de una forma imperceptible, y con dolor inevitable…

Presuntuosamente, presurosamente, ella se dejo cazar y a él desprevenidamente lo paso a besar…

Su cuerpos se llegaron a encontrar y sus lenguas a explorar, pasión y romanticismo, con un poco de cinismo…

Atrapados y embriagados completamente enamorados, siempre deseando calmar su sed, siempre queriendo tener a su merced y en ahogado placer a quien su ser podía llenar…

Solos y monstruosos a los ojos de otros podían entenderse y quererse de todo a todo…

Y aún después de la muerte mantenerse intacto su afecto, pues el amor nunca perece, cuando de una forma tan maravillosa florece…


	5. BAKFOU BakxFou

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**BAKFOU**

(BakxFou)

Baka-Bak lo sabe ahora, que ella es quien llora en las noches de carnaval…

Su tiempo corre contra corriente, mientras él envejece ella se mantiene igual no hay forma de cambiar eso…

Pero eso no evita que le regale un beso, el inicio de muchos más, ni caricias por todo el cuerpo…

Corresponde sus sentimientos, pero nunca los había visto, atrapado en un amor enfermizo que no era más que obsesión por desear el tiempo de otra para su querida Fou…

Él sólo quería verla a ella perder el control por celos de amor…

No se supone que sea humana y ella tiende a dudar de lo real de sus sentimientos, es por eso que él le provoca y le hace ver que todas esas emociones pertenecen a su ser… Que todo es real…

No son el tipo de pareja que se la pase tomados de la mano, pero sin duda ambos muestran ese amor humano que se apena y se oculta en brusco trato…


	6. CRONIN CrossxNine

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**CRONIN**

(CrossxNine)

Él siempre ha sido alguien que se da a desear pero Claud Nine no es alguien tan fácil de conquistar pues también es una chica que se hace desear y no es fácil de engañar.

Aún teniéndola en sus brazos a la cama no se la podrá llevar, y él lo sabe, tendrá que esforzarse aún más si se la quiere ganar…

No es una doncella a la que vaya a desvirginar, por supuesto que no, ella ya sabe lo que es amar, y es por eso que él la tiene que enamorar…

Un poco de champagne y carias indiscretas no la harán sonrojar, porque es ella a quien le gusta provocar y él el hombre quien a su corazón tratará de cautivar…

Ambos están en un juego de azar pues así se da el amar, y quizá ambos se lleguen a atrapar…


	7. CROSSALL CrossxAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**CROSSALL**

(CrossxAllen)

No es un caballero ni una buena persona, mejor que nadie su discípulo lo sabe, más sin embargo con un poco de sake todo aquello se va al traste…

Él se entrega a las manos de quien sabe, todo un experto mientras de placer se trate, definitivamente un contraste con el inexperto chiquillo en tal arte…

Dulces besos embriagantes y contactos apasionantes, mucho mejores que sus encuentros pasionales en hoteles o burdeles con sus variadas amantes…

Pecador y traidor se encuentran entre toqueteos sexuales y movimientos sensuales…

El menor no lo sabe, que es el mejor amante de tan deudor tutor, no necesita saberlo o eso es lo que cree el experto, porque eso hace mejor su _tan sucio_ secreto…

Porque a él le encanta que oponga resistencia y le haga perder la paciencia, pues eso forma parte de su inocencia, aunque más que cautivante aquello le parece excitante…

No es un hombre juicioso más bien sólo vicioso, y aquel mocoso siempre le llenará de gozo…


	8. KANLAVAN KandaxLavixKanda

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**KANLAVAND**

(KandaxLavixKanda)

A él le llaman suicida porque suele llamarle por su nombre de pila…

Pero nadie sabe que lo que él busca es sacar un sonrojo del chico con complejo de homicida…

Él lo ha llegado a ver, cuando ambos se entregan al placer, se recorren, se corrompen y desviven en lujuria y pasión…

No es romántico ninguno de los dos, si él lo fuera sería partido en dos… Aun así ambos son cómplices de encuentros contra las reglas de Dios…

No hay dulces vocablos, pero eso no quita el deleite de los toques "insanos", ni aminora los gemidos ahogados…

Amenazas, insultos y burdas palabras desfilan y excitan aun más al pelirrojo, quien al comentarlo arranca el tan deseado sonrojo de japonés que se desvive debajo de él…


	9. KANLENA KandaxLenalee

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**KANLENA**

(KandaxLenalee)

Ella le conoce desde la infancia, son pajarillos que se criaron en un mismo nido…

Empero, ella es como un canario que canta y deleita a quien la escucha y él como un fiero halcón con filosas garras para la caza…

A pesar de ello, ella se siente segura a su lado y ella es la única mujer que a él se ha acercado y permanecido con él a pesar de su trato…

Él sabe que es una mujer fuerte y ella ha descubierto que es un caramelo de dulce agrio cubierto…

Pues durante sus muchos encuentros, sus sentimientos quedan expuestos y ambos se encuentran tal cual son, sin caparazón y de abierto corazón…


	10. KOLLEN KomuixAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**KOLLEN**

(KomuixAllen)

Él no debió, no debía y sin embargo, se dejó deslumbrar por el niño peliblanco.

No se suponía que cayera ante su encanto, sólo se dedicaba a observarlo porque parecía una amenaza para su hermanita que le miraba con demasiada añoranza, la cual después supo que era de hermana mayor…

Pero él si había caído ante los encantos del menor de los exorcistas…

Y le dio la bienvenida como a muchos otros y confió en él como en muchos otros, pero le ama como a nadie antes había amado: con blancos sentimientos y con rojo deseo…

Le encanta que le haga pucheros cuando no le deja actuar por su cuenta y le gusta que se mantenga firme a sus condiciones…

Antes de amarlo lo admiraba, y era por eso que no había notado lo profundo de sus sentimientos, hasta que el deseo se hizo presente en sus sueños, hasta que estuvo apunto de perderle…

No es correspondido, lo sabe, y aunque duela no importa, porque sabe que se ha ganado un lugar en el corazón del niño y con eso se conforma, porque sólo desea su felicidad y por ello hará lo posible por protegerlo lo más que pueda…


	11. LAVEN LavixAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**LAVEN**

(LavixAllen)

Los libros suelen ser aburridos para el peliblanco y el joven bookman sabe, que es_ él_ su blanco…

Sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado, aquel en que la biblioteca deja su silencio inhumano y se llena del eco de gemidos de placer mundano…

Pasión e infantilismo se encuentran por parte de ambos lados, sus cuerpos se entienden y sus almas se encuentran en completa entrega…

Estantes y libros son únicos testigos de tal acto por parte de los chicos…

Con sus hebras despeinadas y la respiración agitada el chico se marcha con un "Hasta mañana…"


	12. LAVLEN LavixLenalee

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**LAVLEN**

(LavixLenalee)

Le gusta meterse con Lena porque le gusta hacerla sonrojar… Pero hay algo más…

Por las noches ella prepara café para los científicos y hace una secreta parada en la biblioteca antes de regresar a la cama…

Ella lleva café para los bookmen también, pero no es sólo el agradecimiento lo que la conforta en ese lugar, pues tras algunos estantes ella se pierde para saludar al pelirrojo bookman que el beso de buenas noches le ha de dar…

Ni Komui ni Bookman lo saben y no se deberían de enterar, por eso es su pequeño secreto…

Así como el hecho de que el Jr. pierda demasiado tiempo en "el baño", es por un acto pospuesto en el cuarto de la Lee…

Pero son fugitivos que disfrutan de atentar contra la ley…


	13. LEENCEST KomuixLenalee

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**LEENCEST**

(KomuixLenalee)

El café se prepara con algo amargo como sus granos, azúcar para contrastar su sabor y un poco de agua para la solución, por supuesto la agitación es importante para esto…

El agua es clara pero se torna oscura con el café… Igual de oscura se torna su mirada ante el placer, donde sus cuerpos se agitan volviéndose algo homogéneo…

Pues ambos hermanos lo saben ella el azúcar y él los granos en su relación; él con la culpa y ella con la disculpa…

Todo un placer ser como una taza de café hecha de amor…


	14. LINKLEN LinkxAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**LINKLEN**

(LinkxAllen)

Que delicia son los pasteles y de la boca del albino el mejor de los placeres…

Su trabajo es vigilarlo y saberlo todo de él…

Ahora ha conseguido información clasificada: como saber la forma del deseo en su mirada y su mayor punto de placer cuando lo hace con él…

"Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"

¡Jah! La elite no se ha equivocado con el nombre, pues uno de sus "Karasu" los ha traicionado y ahora sirve a otro amo…


	15. LUCKY

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**LUCKY**

()

El pelirrojo bookman ha roto varias reglas: Se ha hecho de un corazón y lo que es peor se ha enamorado del enemigo.

No puede sino importarle menos, pues sabe que su secreto está a salvo con el albino, de alguna forma en algún momento se enamoro y fue precisamente el niño quien lo notó, ambos saben que cierto Noah no es tan malo como parece pues ambos lo han visto…

No esperará a que Bookman se entere, pues antes de eso le entregará su corazón al hijo de Noé, al dueño del placer…

Placer…

Su cuerpo quiere sentirlo y provocarlo en el chico portugués, otra vez, quizá algún día se repita aquella viciosa caricia…


	16. MM MariexMiranda

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**MM**

(MariexMiranda)

Ambos tienen complejos uno grande, otra torpe, pero eso queda olvidado cuando se encuentran…

Ella se siente protegida por su enorme figura y él se siente necesitado por la torpeza de la joven, pero no es eso lo que los une…

Sus miradas se encuentran y sus mejillas se colorean mientras una tímida sonrisa encuentra a otra igual, son del tipo de personas que no necesitan mucho para ser felices, sólo se necesitan el uno al otro…

La primera vez entre ellos fue muy divertida, pero a pesar de la vergüenza, la torpeza y el miedo, ambos eran inexpertos y comenzaron juntos el sendero del amor, sus almas están unidas en demasía y su amor crece con cualquier toque casual de sus manos, con cuanto encuentro fugaz con los ojos del contrario se da…

No se aman porque se necesiten, se necesitan porque se aman y no contemplan el mundo nuevamente sin el otro, sin ver un profundo vacío si se llegara a dar…


	17. REEVKOM ReeverxKomui

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**REEVKOM**

(ReeverxKomui)

Le soporta, le quiere, le apoya en sus locuras (en ocasiones…), puede que no siempre siga su ritmo pero si no es temprano, tarde le da alcance. Goza de una paciencia infinita y es fácil hablar con él sólo con las miradas…

En aquel entonces y aún ahora Komui está seguro que Reever podría ser su eterno amante…

Ambos desean proteger a los que se encuentran a su cuidado, razón suficiente para mantenerse juntos y sin embargo, su relación laboral y fines comunes les dieron la oportunidad de conocerse aún más y atraparse mutuamente.

Así, tras montañas de papeles y lejos del alcance de los chicos de la sección, se dan su tiempo libre solamente ellos dos, robándose el aliento y quitándose las fuerzas…

Komui es el supervisor, así que en su oficina Reever le deja descansar y finge que no sabe que está exhausto cuando regresa con más documentos que debe firmar. Por eso el chino se queja y lloriquea, pero el líder de escuadrón hace mucho que aprendió a no caer ante su mirada en busca de compasión…

Y es esa otra razón por la que Reever ha logrado ser su amante, le desea y le da afecto pero no se deja arrastrar totalmente, pues aún sabe lo que es su responsabilidad…


	18. ROALTY RoadxAllenxTykki

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**ROALTY**

(RoadxAllenxTykki)

Road siempre a deseado a su amado albino para ella… y sin embargo, le es grato tenerle atado y sometido ante su hermano, quien le recorre con toques osados y le hace gemir contrariado…

No es sólo una _voyeur,_ así que pronto se une con plenitud al deleite de las pieles de quienes ve gemir fuertemente…

Su poder agrega un poco más de placer y entrando en sus mentes les provoca un sentimiento de deseo descontrolado…

Pero antes de ver derramado aquel líquido de clímax les convierte en victimas de su propio placer, pues ella sabe que un poco de dolor puede aumentar su insano calor…


	19. ROSHE RoadxSheryl

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**ROSHE**

(RoadxSheryl)

Ella es como Blanca Nieves se muestra como una niña pura ante la sociedad pero tras puerta se hace desear…

Su padre ha caído bajo su hechizo pero su madre no posee ningún espejo que le diga la verdad…

Ja, Ja se ríe de lo ingenua que puede llegar a ser, mientras ella encadena a su padre a su ser con una mezcla de belleza, juego y malicia que proporciona placer…

Ella juega a los muñecos con los ingenuos que se dejan hacer, es la mayor de los Noé y ella decide como él: quienes suben a la barca y a quien el diluvio arrastra…


	20. SHIKEI ShifuxRikei

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**SHIKEI**

(ShifuxRikei)

Aburrimiento por aquí y aburrimiento por allá, vagando por el cuartel, Rikei sólo encuentra trabajo…

Lleva ya un rato sin ver a Shifu, es por eso que se siente así. Estar los tres aprendices del grupo de ciencias suele ser divertido, pero cuando Lou Fa se encierra en su maravilloso mundo con Walker se olvida de todo…

Es en esos momentos en que su atención pasa totalmente a su compañero de oscuros cabellos, de hecho últimamente sus pensamientos son monopolizados por él…

Encontrándolo recostado en un sillón descansando, nuevamente es atraído por su figura, y se dirige a él casi inconscientemente, siempre luce apacible… es justo ese pensamiento el que hace llegar una idea a su mente mientras una traviesa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro…

_Le gustaría verlo alterado al menos una vez, seguro que sería memorable…_

Se acerca entonces cauto y se inclina sobre él, depositando un suave beso casto… Pero él ignora que su compañero lo ha incitado a cometer tal arrebato…

Empero, es en un segundo en que los papeles se invierten y es él quien está recostado en el lado contrario de aquel largo sillón, sorprendido y con los labios de su compañero aun haciendo presión en sus labios…

Extraño no luce alterado más bien divertido con su reacción, teniendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, la cual nota por su contacto con ellos…

Siente su cuerpo arder, aquello es inesperado y humillante hasta cierto punto, pero de algún modo le ha alegrado…


	21. TIMLEN TimcanpyxAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**TIMLEN**

(TimcanpyxAllen)

Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, fue como un arrebato, era tan sólo un niño cuando ello sucedió…

Muchas veces lo había visto, pero aquella fue la primera vez que lo vivió…

Un contacto en sus labios de pronto fue depositado, aquel golem dorado su primer beso le había robado…

Él no era una chica pero aún así se sonrojo, pues no estaba acostumbrado, su maestro se río y él entonces lloró…

Maná le había dicho que aquello debía darlo a alguien que le fuera especial de una forma sin igual…

Eso es cosa de cuando era niño, pero aún es un recuerdo especial, sin duda algo para recordar…


	22. TYKKLLEN TykkixAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**TYKKLLEN**

(TykkixAllen)

Cartas…

Póker…

Strip-póker…

Ninguno de los dos quería perder, ambos usaron sus mejores trucos, sus mejores trampas, sin embargo, ahora ambos están desnudos y disfrutan de ello…

Se comen con la mirada y saborean sus cuerpos con gusto…

Quien terminó desnudo primero no importa…

Ambos han ganado, ambos disfrutan del contacto que se da entre sus cuerpos, tan cálido y placentero, y como no serlo si se está con el Noah del placer…

Tan divertido y delirante, lo que se esperaba del Bufón de Dios, algo simplemente divino pero extremadamente mundano…

Hombres de doble faz que se quitan el disfraz y disfrutan hasta el cansancio, saciándose tanto ellos como el contrario...

Ambos saben que volverán a juagar a pesar de saber que apostar es malo, porque así es como se da su trato…


	23. YULLEN YuuxAllen

**ESTAMPAS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**YULLEN**

(YuuxAllen)

Algo que te hace sentir bien no puede causar daño, así es como piensa el albino.

Se equivoca y es algo que el japonés piensa enseñarle, sus ojos se oscurecen y nublan mientras se dirige al ingenuo, sus deseos salen a flote en un instante.

El niño es su presa pero lo sabe demasiado tarde; al estar atrapado y no tener forma de escapar, sus labios se encontraran inevitablemente y ninguno quiere evitarlo, el chico de la cicatriz pronto se deja hacer y disfruta, se deja envolver por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimenta, siendo el placer quien lo invade completamente, recorriendo su cuerpo desde su intimidad, aquella que su oscuro amante se encarga de poseer.

Jadeos, gemidos, ahogados, audibles…

Deseo, desenfreno…

Es inevitable el frenesí entre ellos, la suavidad de las caricias, la fogosidad de los besos y la placentera corriente que estos provocan hasta desbocarse en un líquido blanquecino, tan blanco como sus sentimientos, aquellos que sus miradas dejan ver a pesar de la bruma del deseo…

Al finaliza el acto de entrega, el albino se replantea su anterior pensamiento:

Quizá es cierto que un poco de dolor en la vida puede ser placentero…


End file.
